emberversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ingolf Vogeler
|references = |nations = Free Republic of Richland Dúnedain Rangers |groups = Vogeler's Villains Quest |comments = |pov = |quest1 = }} Ingolf Vogeler was six when he felt the Change. Background Ingolf eventually argued with his brother who had become a Sheriff in the Free Republic of Richland in what was Wisconsin. He became a mercenary and fought in the war against the Sioux. Ingolf led Vogeler's Villains to retrieve valuable items from places far to the east in the dead lands, including Boston. The governor had sent Joseph Kuttner as his personal representative on the mission. Kuttner demanded that the Villains go on to Cape Cod and Nantucket Island. The island that they found was unaccountably heavily forested; the trees were more mature and denser than could be explained by new growth where there had once been an established town. The small village on the island was post-Change construction and included a small farm. The woman who met them called herself Sun Hair; she described how, when she was a teenager, she, her family, and family friends had fled the mainland three weeks after the Change and united with a small band of Indians. Sun Hair told Ingolf that her son had disappeared when he went inland on the island. The next day, Ingolf and his party proceeded toward what should have been Nantucket. He had a vision of himself entering a portrait gallery where he heard a voice telling him, "You are not the one. You must find him. Travel from sunrise to the sunset, and seek the Son of the Bear Who Rules. Tell the Sword of the Lady what awaits him." As he staggered backward from the vision, he found others frothing at the mouth and saw that they had been joined by Sun Hair's son. They all five made their way back to the village; Ingolf turned down an invitation to stay and took his party back to the mainland. On the way back to Iowa, he was surrounded by a group of fighters who yelled, "Cut! Cut! Cut!" as they attacked. He saw Kuttner grinning at him. Appearances Ingolf Vogeler arrived in Sutterdown thinking that he had eluded agents of the Church Universal and Triumphant. After being admitted to the city by the guard, a member of the guard, Saba Brannigan, escorted him to the the Sheaf and Sickle Inn, operated by her father, Tom Brannigan. Ingolf had supper in the inn's common room. While he was eating, Saba explained the local power structure to him and identified people in the room, including Father Ignatius and a party that arrived consisting of Rudi Mackenzie, Odard Liu, Mathilda Arminger, Mary Havel and Ritva Havel. Ingolf went to his room after eating; Saba soon joined him in his bed. Several hours later, while Ingolf was again dreaming of the blinding light and the Sword, he and Saba were awakened when three assassins of the Church Universal and Triumphant broke into his room and attempted to kill him. Saba shouted a warning to others in the inn and broke an arm of one of the assailants while Ingolf counterattacked another. Rudi was awakened by Saba's shout. He grabbed his sword and buckler and entered the dark corridor, joined by his sisters, Odard, and Mathilda. They joined the battle; in the end all of the assassins and Saba lay dead. Almost three weeks later, Ingolf finally became aware enough of his surroundings at Dun Juniper to ask questions and learned that Saba Brannigan did not survive. Rudi was called to meet with his mother and Ingolf. After telling Juniper and Rudi that he had come to the west coast because of a voice in a dream, he tells them about his background. To Ingolf's relief, when he finished his tale, Juniper described to him the Sword that he saw. Judy Barstow interrupted and demanded that Ingolf be put back into bed. ... Ingolf joined Rudi Mackenzie and the others on the Quest. Ingolf, with Mathilda Arminger and Odard Liu, was rescued from Cutters by the members of the Quest who remained free. Mary Havel and her sister competed for Ingolf's attention. Mary won and offered herself to Ingolf. He rebuffed her advance because he wanted to get to know her better. Edgar Denson freed Ingolf from prison in Iowa when Denson learned that Rudi Mackenzie was returning with the Heasleroad treasure. Ingolf and Mary Havel married. Ingolf was appointed colonel of the First Richmond Volunteer Cavalry. Ingolf led the Free Republic of Richland voluntary cavalry in the screening action at the beginning of the Battle of Horse Heaven Hills.